Creepy Pasta Hunter
by Sabere Commander
Summary: What happens when a creature, more evil than anything else wakes up in the Creepy Pasta realm? What happens when it sets it's sites on the Slender Woods ad Mansion to catch it's prey? What if it's prey is anything and everything? Even... monsters... Monsters will die, you will cry, and in te end... only the strongest survive this horrific phenomena... M for language...


**"The Creepy Pasta Hunter"**

**Episode 1**

**"_The__ Return..."_**

* * *

It was another day at the Slender Mansion. Smile was out running around the house, Jeff was sharpening his knife collection in the living room, and the same old same old for everyone else. All of the sudden Hoodie bursts in and pins the front door closed. He looks like he's been running from something; but he's a Creepy Pasta. What would he be running from?

Jeff, curious, sparked the question. "Hey why're you in a hurry?"

Hoodie just stood there silent. Slender man walked over to him and asked "What is it Hoodie?"

Everyone walked into the living room out of boredom and saw Hoodie. "Hey, what's his problem?" Asked Sexual Offender man. Him and the others had stopped by to visit yesterday.

"Maybe you Offender man..."

"Woah! It wasn't me. He was scheduled tonight..."

Jeff, Ben, and L.J. grimaced when they heard him. Trender man and Slendy just face palmed. Slender man went to open the door and look out side. He saw a shadowy figure standing over by some trees. It looked like it had pointy crooked smile. It turned and walked off behind a tree vanishing...

Slender looked back to only to see everyone in the house peaking out at 'it'. "What the hell was that?"asked Jeff; still sharping his knives.

"Its gonna get me... It's gonna get me..." mummered Hoodie now on the floor with his legs up to his chest.

"Jeeze... why's he so scared of it?" asked Laughing Jack, L.J.

"He's obviously traumatized." said Ben.

"How? We're monsters! We don't get traumatized!"

Just then everyone heard a yelp. "Hey that sounded like..." Everyone walked outside to see smile breathing hard. As huge ass scythe was sticking out of it's side. It was serrated meaning you couldn't pull it out with out doing more damage. Everyone ran up to their favorite dog/wolf monster. Their was a note attached to it. It read:

_So the chase begins... Only 1 will survive before I'm done. Before the 24th hour of everyday one will fall. My story starts back before, before man, before monster, before all... The plague of all will be cleaned of this world... and only when my work is done will all be quiet again..._

Stamped on it in blood was a circle with eyes and pumpkin mouth teeth on it. For some unknown reason; being near the scythe creeped them out...

"Who the fuck does he think he is?... He can't just kill smile and get away with it!"

Slender man thought back to it's description... He then remembered something his father said to him. An old legend. He walked inside with everyone following. Everyone went off on their own to think about what just happened. Slender man picked up the house phone and dialed his father's #. It rang and rang and rang again. There was now answer...

"Strange he always answers..." he muttered to himself. Just then Splendor man walked in and got out a slab of meat. "Hey Splendor?"

"Yes? Slendy?"

Slender man suppressed a growl and continued "I need to you to check on dad. He didn't answer the phone call."

"Okay..." With that he went to teleport away only to be teleported right back. "What the?" He tried again with the same results... "Uuuuuh... I can't..."

"Fine, since you wanna joke around again, I'll do it..." Slender disappeared; but reappeared almost instantly... "how the?... He did it again; getting exactly the same results as Splendor.

Offender man walked in and asked Splendy what Slendy was doing. "H's trying to jump to dad's place; but we keep ending up here..."

"Oh..." He just walked out.

"Wait you'r not gonna try?" asked Splendor.

"Nope, places to be, people to offend, like Jack and Masky..."

With that he jumped away; leaving Splendor and Slender to try and jump there... However... Unbeknownst to the... This was only the beginning... They weren't it's first victims and most certainly not it's last...

* * *

**Enjoy! Make sure to review! And if you have a creepy Pasta to be featured in the story, just let me know via Review, but I prefer a P.M. so people won't know...**


End file.
